Two Hearts, One Rhythm
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: It was a very special day for them. Mickey and Minnie celebrate their first anniversary together. They spend the day together, loving, laughing, and just being with each other. What could be a better way to spend their special day?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever. I don't own anything affiliated with the country artists, Big and Rich, either. And finally, I don't own anything affiliated with the artists Elton John, Kiki Dee, Vince Gill or Sara Evans.

Author's note: Welcome to my 28th story (26 Disney fics and 2 Kingdom Hearts fics). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my thoughts of ages. They are married in this story. This story is set a year after my story where the mice get married - "Two Hearts, One Love." Also, I want to dedicate this story to insectlover, who suggested this. Thank you.! :) And I also want to dedicate this to two other people as well: chlstarr and 1 crazy lady. Thank you both! :) I hope you this it. No flames or criticism.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

TWO HEARTS, ONE RHYTHM

It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the mice were in love. Mickey and Minnie to be precise.

Mickey Mouse groaned softly as he awoke, his eyelids drifting open and his pupils shrinking as they adjusted. He stretched a little under the covers, groaning softly as he did. As he finished, he looked down at the angel sleeping next to him.

Minnie Mouse lay snuggled against him, her head on his chest, one arm draped over his frame, and a sweet, content smile on her lips. She was still sound asleep. He looked at her angelic, childlike, innocent face, and couldn't help but smile. He glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand to see what time it was. It was earlier than when they normally got up. He was glad he woke up early. It was a special day.

It was their first anniversary. The young mouse lover's had been married for a year. A year ago they had became Mr. and Mrs. Mouse. And they were still just as much in love as they were then and before that. But right now, Mickey was in a bit of a pickle. He wanted to get up and fix his wife breakfast, but realized that proved harder than he thought. She was laying with one arm around him and her head on his chest, and she was snuggled against him. He wanted to get up and make breakfast for her but he was stuck. He decided to try and move her.

Gently, he tried to shift, sliding away from her. As he did, she gave a soft, cute squeak as she hugged him closer to her and herself closer to him, keeping him from moving any further. It was like, even in her sleep, she could feel him next to her and knew whether he was there or not. He stopped, and let her snuggle against him. She looked so cute and so comfy, he didn't have the heart to wake her or make her move. Okay. Now what? He hadn't the slightest idea how to get up without making her move. He couldn't help but chuckle mentally. They had been married for a year and he was still her favorite pillow. She spent more time with her head on him than she did her own pillow. But he didn't mind.

Minnie began to stir, snapping him from his thoughts. She shifted, her eyelids fluttering open as her pupils shrank, adjusting to the light. She gave a soft, cute groan as she stretched, and as she looked up, her eyes met those of her one true love.

"Hey," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Hey," she said softly. She began to yawn and he couldn't help but yawn as well. "Good morning, Mickey," she smiled when they finished.

"Good morning, Min," he smiled. They leaned close and shared a good morning kiss. She felt her body tingle from his kiss as it woke up her senses. Just the way it did every morning. She couldn't help but moan. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and smiled at one another. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept wonderfully," she replied. Then she nuzzled him. "But I always do when I sleep next to you." He smiled and hugged her close, kissing one of her ears softly. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I sure did. I was really snoozin'." She giggled.

"I thought I heard someone sawing logs last night," she teased.

"I can't help it that I snore," he said.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she smiled. "You only snore a little. Besides, I don't mind. It doesn't bother me at all. I think it's kinda cute."

"I believe I heard you last night too," he said, grinning.

"I don't snore."

"No. You squeak." Both chuckled. Then Minnie snuggled against Mickey, hugging him as she nuzzled him, her head on chest. She sighed softly as she snuggled against him.

"Mmm... You're so warm..." She loved how warm he felt against her.

"So are you." He felt the warmth of her little frame as she lay against him. She giggled as she snuggled him.

"You're so cuddly." He chuckled.

"What am I? Your doll?"

"Yep," she giggled, looking at him. "You're my favorite plushie," she said, nuzzling him. When they were little mouselings, Minnie spent more time cuddling with Mickey than she did any of her dolls. Out of all her dolls, he was her favorite one. That had never changed. "You're my favorite plushie, my favorite doll, my favorite pillow and..." She looked up at him, smiling warmly. "My favorite mouse." They smiled, then touched noses.

"So are you." Minnie smiled as she remembered what day it was. Their one year anniversary. Gosh, what a wonderful thought. She lifted her head and met his gaze.

"Happy first anniversary," both said together with a warm smile. Then they shared a gentle kiss. The young mouse lover's relationship still had that first date feeling. They still felt like they did on their first date, on their wedding day and on their honeymoon. Sure they had went through a few tough times in the past year, but they were stronger - if that were anymore possible - because of it. And neither ever thought of giving up. They remained by each other, and faced everything side-by-side and heart-to-heart. And they had always been loyal and faithful to each other.

As they broke the kiss and pulled apart, Minnie rested her head on his shoulder and placed her left hand on top of her husband's, letting their wedding rings touch. Both glanced at their hands as their rings touched and smiled. The rings shimmered in the morning light, the inscriptions on both being highlighted. They were proud of those rings and wore them happily. And true to their words, neither had ever taken them off. And they still shone just as brilliantly as they did on their wedding day. It reminded them of their love. Their love for one another was just as strong as it was the day they went on their first date and just as strong as the day they became Mr. and Mrs. Mouse. It also shone with brilliance and showed no signs of ever dimming. They wore those rings and bore their names with pride. Minnie was happy and proud to be Mickey's wife and he was just as happy and proud to be her husband. Minnie wanted to be and always had been a faithful and devoted wife to Mickey, and he had been just as devoted and faithful to her. The rings said they were taken, that they were happily married to their soul mates. And indeed they were.

They admired the way their wedding bands glistened in the light. They interlaced ther fingers, giving each other's hand a gentle squeeze, and looked at one another. As they gazed into each other's deep brown eyes, they could see their love for one another shinning just as brightly as their rings. Neither could help but think about how wonderful the past year had been for them. It had been every bit as happy and as blissful as when they were dating. It was their own fairy tale romance. Sure they'd had a few spats, but they always made up, forgave and forgot about it. And the spats never changed anything between them. Thinking back, neither could even remember what they were over. But neither cared nor wanted to remember. That was the past and what mattered to them was the present and the future, their future. Both would do it all again. They were still just as madly in love and crazy about each other as they had been on their first date. They loved each other way too much to ever dwell on something or let one another go.

Around Minnie's neck was the golden heart pendant Mickey had given her as a wedding present. She still wore it. She had never taken it off. She cherished that necklace. Mickey - her Mickey, her dear husband, her one true love - had given her that necklace as a gift, and she wore it proudly. It was one of her most cherished possessions.

On Mickey's wrist was the gold wrist watch Minnie had given him as a wedding present. He still wore it. He cherished that watch and had never taken it off. Minnie - his Minnie, his dear wife, his love - had given him that watch as a gift, and he wore it with pride. It was one of his most valued possessions.

Minnie and Mickey blushed, realizing how long tey had been staring, and adverted their gaze for a moment before turning back to one another. Mickey lifted his hand and tenderly cupped his wife's cheek. The young brunette female mouse snuggled her cheek into his palm, relishing the warmth that radiated from his hand as it flowed through her. He leaned close and kissed her forehead and she sighed softly in response. As he pulled away, they smiled at one another. She leaned close and brushed her lips over his as she raised one hand to his cheek and stroked it.

"Happy anniversary, Mickey," Minnie smiled tenderly.

"Happy anniversary, Minnie," Mickey smiled back. They nuzzled noses and pulled back as their eyes and smiles met. Just then, the girl mouse heard her companion's stomach rumble.

"Getting hungry?" she asked, giggling.

"A little," he replied. Then he heard her stomach growl. "Seems I'm not the only one getting hungry," he chuckled. She giggled.

"Just a little," she said. Mickey thought this may be his chance.

"How about you lay here and I'll go make us some breakfast?"

"How about _you _lay here and _I'll _go make us some breakfast?" she suggested, smiling coyly as she leaned close and kissed his cheek.

"No. You just lay here and relax and I'll go whip us up something," he said. She could see what he was up to. She had known him her whole life, she knew him like the back of her hand without a glove.

"And just why are you so persistent in making us breakfast?" she asked, a knowing smile crossing her lips.

"Well, uh..." He blushed. He knew he couldn't get out of it. "I just wanted to make you breakfast this morning. I wanted to surprise you." Minnie smiled, touched deeply by his intentions.

"Oh, Mickey." She raised a hand to his cheek and cupped it. "That's so sweet." She kissed him. "But I wanted to make you breakfast, too. I was hoping to surprise you." Mickey smiled.

"Aw, Minnie." He kissed her forehead, touched by what she wanted to do.

"Why don't you stay here and I'll go make us some breakfast?" she offered.

"Nu-uh," he shook his head. "Why don't you let me fix breakfast?" She smiled. It made her heart melt that each wanted to do something for one another, but she knew that neither would win like this. The only solution was a compromise.

"How about this: I make your breakfast and you can make mine?" she suggested. This way, both would win. He nodded, knowing her offer was the only way either of them would get breakfast. It was meeting in the middle.

"All right. Deal," he agreed.

"Deal," she giggled. They shook hands, then she pecked his lips. "Now that's a way to seal the deal," she chuckled.

"I'll say," he chuckled. After sharing a little laugh, she smooched his cheek, then eased off him, allowing him to sit up. They crawled out of bed and began to stretch. He couldn't help but notice the cute squeak she made as she did. After stretching, they began to do their mousercise together, and afterward, she walked over to the window and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight pour in, filling the room with its beautiful rays.

"Gee, it's going to be a beautiful day," she said, then turned back to him. He had begun to make up the bed as she opened the blinds, and he couldn't help but stare as she turned back around to him. The sunlight shone around her young little frame, outlining her with a heavenly glow. She wore a white spaghetti-strap tank, pink lounge pants that had a heart print and little hearts on the ends of the drawstrings. Her pants hugged her lightly curved hips, showing a little of her tummy.

As the young little girl mouse to walk over to him, he saw her sweet, warm, loving smile, and he also noticed how daintily she moved, like she was floating or walking on a cloud. He watched her hips sway ever so slightly with each step, and how her tail swayed from side to side a little, the tip peaking around her sides as she stepped close to him. She looked like an angel descending from Heaven. She was his angel. His own piece of Heaven on earth. She strode over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, snapping him from his thoughts. She gazed up into his adorable brown eyes, captivated, charmed by how warm and gentle they were. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he gazed back into her beautiful brown eyes, transfixed by how warm and loving they were. They stood, mesmerized by each other.

"I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie smiled lovingly, holding her husband close to her. She loved him to death. Sometimes it felt like her heart would overflow or explode from all the love for him in it.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," Mickey smiled warmly as he held his wife close. His heart felt like hers did sometimes. They leaned close and touched noses. Then the young, little girl mouse took his hands into hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"So what wouldja like for breakfast?" she asked him in a cute way. He couldn't help but wonder: could she possibly get any cuter? He knew it wasn't possible. She was cute as a button, cuter than that even. She couldn't possobly be any cuter than she was already.

"It doesn't matter to me," he shrugged. "What would you like?" Though to her, he was just as cute. She knew he couldn't possibly be any cuter than he already was.

"It doesn't really matter to me either," she answered. She thought for a second. "Mm. How about some waffles with maple syrup and some blueberry muffins?"

"Hot dog! That sounds swell!" he said excitedly, making her giggle at how cute he looked when he got excited about her cooking.

"Wonderful!" she said happily.

"But I don't want you to have go through all that trouble," he said.

"It's no trouble at all," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want her to go through all that trouble just for him. Especially not on their anniversary. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Positive. I don't mind. I'd be happy to." He met her smile.

"Okay, now for your breakfast. Um." He didn't really have to think about what she would like. She and him liked a lot of the same foods, so usually whatever he ate, she ate, and vice versa. He grinned, knowing what she would like. "How about what I'm having?" She giggled. He knew her well. "Some waffles with syrup and some blueberry muffins?"

"Sounds delicious!" she said excitedly. She loved Mickey's cooking. Though he used her recipes, he seemed to add his own special touch which made the meals he prepared extra scrumptious. "You know me well," she grinned, chuckling.

"And you know me well," he grinned.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked. She didn't want him to go through the trouble. Especially since it was their anniversary.

"Positive," he affirmed. They chuckled, then shared a tender kiss. Pulling away, they shared a smile. "Come on. let's go get somthin' to eat," he said.

"Right beside you, sweetie," she said. They started toward the door and heard eight pairs of paws coming upstairs. Opening the door, Pluto and Figaro trotted into the room, greeting the mice.

"Morning, fellas!" the mice said simultaneously as they began to pet their pets.

"I bet you two are hungry, huh?" Mickey guessed. Pluto barked and Figaro meowed in response.

"Mickey and I were just on our way downstairs," Minnie said.

"How about we all go get some breakfast?" The pup barked and the kitten meowed, then started down the stairs, with the young mouse couple right behind, holding each other's hand. As they got downstairs, they each fed their pets, then stepped over to the stove, got out the things they needed, and started to make their breakfast. As they stood side-by-side, Minnie nudged Mickey's hip playfully with her own, then he nudged her back. Both chuckled. As they made their breakfast, Minnie began to hum merrily. Mickey recognized the tune and began to hum along. They shared a smile, and Mickey began to tap a couple of spoons together, adding to the tune. Minnie grabbed a couple of her own and also began tapping them. Pluto stepped over to the trash can and started thumping his foot against it, making a drum-like thud. Figaro joined in as he began to tap his food bowl with one of his claws. Soon they had created a musical rhythm. Mickey and Minnie, played their homemade instruments as they made their breakfast together, and had a blast doing so. At one point, Mickey strummed Minnie's tail, making a "sproingy" sound. She happily let him play her tail, and then began to play his in the same way. They had a lot of fun making their breakfast together and making music in the kitchen.

When they finished their musical number, their breakfast was done as well. They then set their food on the table and Mickey pulled a chair out for Minnie, who smiled appreciatively and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied. They sat down, held hands as they said their prayer, then started to eat.

"Mmm," both hummed in unison as they each took a bite of their food.

"Thanks for making my breakfast, Mickey," Minnie smiled sweetly. "I really appreciate it."

"Aw, shucks, you're welcome," Mickey replied with a smile. "Thanks for making my breakfast."

"You're welcome," he said. He then did his trademark nose wiggle that she loves and thinks is adorable, making her giggle. They leaned close and touched noses, and he wiggled his again, making her giggle. She wiggled hers and both chuckled. Then Minnie remembered something.

"I wonder if we've got the paper yet," she pondered, getting up from the table. He could tell she seemed rather excited about it.

"Why do you want the paper?" he asked curiously.

"Hee hee! You'll see," she said over her shoulder as she walked into the living room. She opened the front door to find the newspaper lying on the doormat. "Yes! We got it!" Minnie came bouncing back into the kitchen, smiling happily. Mickey wondered why she could possibly be so happy just to get the newspaper. She sat down in her seat and quickly opened the paper and scanned its pages for what she was looking for. "Aha! Found it!" She leaned over so he could see and pointed to the article she had been looking for.

_Marriage Licenses_

_Mickey Mortimer Mouse_, _22_, _Minnie Minerva Mouse_, _21_, _Mouseton, Calisota_, _May 18_.

Mickey and Minnie looked at each other with a smile.

"So that's why you were so hyped up to get the paper," he said.

"Uh-huh. I knew it would be in there. I'm gonna cut it out and keep it," she said, smiling as she folded the paper and laid it on the table.

"Maybe you could use it in a scrapbook." Her eyes lit up, for she was thinking the same thing.

"That's what I was thinking!" They shared a smile. "Will you help me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" They smiled at each other, then leaned close and nuzzled noses. After they finished their breakfast, they started washing the dishes together. After which, they began to dry them. After placing the last item in the cabinet, the young mice faced each other.

"Thanks again for breakfast, Mickey. It was delicious!" Minnie said.

"You're welcome, Min. Thanks again for making mine. It was scrumptious!" Mickey said.

"You're welcome, hotcakes," she said with a coy smile, then leaned over and pecked his cheek. "So! What're we going to do today?" she asked him cutely, taking a bite of her food. She wanted their first anniversary to be special, something both of them would always remember. She wanted to spend the day with him, just him. Mickey had already thought of some things he wanted them to do together. He wanted the day to be special and something neither of them would ever forget too.

"Well... I was thinking that maybe... we could go out dancing," he suggested bashfully.

"Ooh, I'd love to!" she said brightly. "Then maybe we could go to the park and have a picnic."

"Sure! Then later we could go for a stroll through the park."

"Under the moonlight," she added with a dreamy tone. "Then we could come home and cuddle on the couch."

"Yeah!"

"Oh, Mickey. This day is gonna be so wonderful and romantic!" Minnie said with a bright, excited smile.

"It sure will be," Mickey said. Smiling, they held up their glasses of orange juice. "To a great day."

"To a swell anniversary." They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip.

After the mice had finished their breakfast, they washed the dishes together then began making their picnic lunch together. Afterward, they headed upstairs. As they entered their bedroom, they got the clothes out that they would be wearing that day. Minnie - facing Mickey - started to remove her tank top and Mickey turned away blushing. Minnie smiled, and felt her heart twirl. Even though they had been married a year now and he had seen every inch of her body, he was still every bit the gentleman. And she really appreciated it. She let go of her top and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, leaning up, standing on her toes.

"You can watch me change, you know. I don't mind," she said, her hot breath creeping over the back of his neck.

"Y-you don't?" he stuttered. She thought his shyness was adorable.

"Of course not, silly. I don't mind at all," she reassured with a smile. She turned him around to face her. "But I really appreciate your thoughtfulness. That's really sweet of you." She leaned up and smooched his lips. They shared a gentle smile before she spoke. "But you can stay and watch me change," she added with a sly smile.

"Okay," he said, his lips turning up into a grin.

"But on one condition," she said, holding up her right index finger.

"Okay. Name it," he said. Her lips curled up into a cute, sly smile.

"I get to watch you change."

"It's a deal," he said, leaning in to kiss her. Though it only lasted a few seconds, that was all the time needed to take her on a blissful journey into ecstasy and passion. As he pulled away, they shared a smile as she felt her lips tingling from his kiss.

Minnie then began to change in front of her true love and afterward, he changed in front of her. After having changed, Mickey and Minnie grabbed their kite, their skateboards and gear and headed to the park. It was a beautiful day out, perfect for a romantic play day in the park. The young mouse lover's sat on a bench as they put on their gear. After putting on their helmets, knee pads and elbow pads, they stood and each placed a foot on their boards.

"You ready to shred?" Mickey asked.

"Let's kick it!" Minnie replied. They raced off as they began riding their skateboards together. Mickey and Minnie had rode skateboards lots of times before and both were equally skilled at it. In fact, each had a few trophies they had won from a few trick competitions. There was a skate park located in the park, and lucky for the mice, nobody else was there. They began pulling off tricks and having a blast. They had a lot of fun together. Afterward, they relaxed on a bench as they rested. "You're very good, dude," Minnie said playfully, nudging him and kicking her feet as she sat next to her husband.

"Thanks. You were good, too, dudette," Mickey replied with a grin, nudging her. The young female mouse giggled.

"Thanks." She then kissed his cheek. Just then, Minnie's attention was drawn to Mickey's mid-section, where a little rumble was heard. She giggled. "Getting hungry?" He rubbed his stomach.

"Guess so. After all, riding can work up an appetite."

"Totally," she agreed. "How about we go get our lunch and have our picnic?"

"I think my stomach likes that idea," he chuckled. A little rumble was heard from her mid-section and she chuckled with him.

"Mine, too." She hopped off the bench and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go get our picnic."

Mickey and Minnie went back to their car, got their picnic basket and headed back to their favorite spot in the park. Minnie hummed merrily as she and Mickey set up everything. Once everything had been set up, they sat down, said a prayer, then began to eat together. They sat together and chatted and watched the clouds float by as they ate their lunch. After they finished their lunch, they started on their dessert. While they ate, Mickey couldn't help but notice how cute and daintily Minnie ate. Minnie couldn't help but watch Mickey while he ate either. As Minnie watched watched him, she couldn't help but smile. She loved watching him eat. Heck, she loved watching him entirely. She thought about the time he took a job as a construction worker, sawing wood and operating a crane. She came to visit him at work one day, and thought it just fascinating to watch him work - the way he worked with such a happy-go-lucky attitude and how he did it with swiftness and agility. And, as always, he entertained her, making her laugh and giggle with his funny antics. When it was lunchtime, he didn't get to eat because his mean boss, Pete, took his lunch away. She felt sorry for him and didn't want to see him go without a decent meal. She beamed with joy as she thought of a solution. She brought a boxed lunch over to him and shyly offered it to him. He couldn't pay her for the lunch, but she didn't want him to. He humbly declined the offer, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, and proceeded to show him the contents. Then, taking out a slice of pie, she fed it to him, hooking him on the lunch. Taking a seat, she smiled warmly at him as she handed him an ear of corn. He took a seat and happily took the corn as he proceeded to eat. And as he ate, she watched him. She settled herself down on the 4x4 piece of wood they were on, resting on her forearms and knees as she watched him dreamily. It made her feel good knowing he wasn't hungry, and it warmed her heart to know that he loved the food she made.

After the young mice finished their dessert, they packed up the rest of their picnic and kicked back, resting underneath the pine tree they were at. Minnie rested snuggled against Mickey with her head on his shoulder and one hand on his chest while he sat leaning against the tree trunk with one hand on her side and his other behind his head. They laid there together just savoring the feel of having each other near. After a little while, Minnie tilted her head upward to gaze at her sweetheart.

"Happy anniversary, Mickey," she said with a warm smile.

"Happy anniversary, Minnie," he said back. She leaned her head up and met his lips with her own. After sharing a gentle kiss, they pulled apart and smiled at one another. "I love you."

"Love you more." They shared a smile. Then she nuzzled her head on his shoulder and they continued to lay there a little longer together, just loving being able to share that moment together. After a little while, they began watching the clouds float by.

"So what about that cloud? What do you think it looks like?" Mickey asked, pointing up at one.

"I think it looks like a flower," Minnie answered, examining it. "How about you?" She looked up at him.

"It does look like a flower," he said.

"How about that one?" the little brunette female mouse asked, pointing up to one. Mickey looked at it, thinking.

"Kinda looks like a boat." Minnie looked at it.

"It does!" She chuckled.

"How 'bout that one? Whaddaya think it looks like?" Mickey asked as he pointed out another cloud. His companion looked at it for only a moment before she saw the familiar Mickey Icon shape in the cloud. She looked up to him.

"Like my man," she said with a warm smile, then leaned up and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, then, with a giggle, Minnie eased up, moved one leg over him as she began setting astride his pelvis, resting her hands on his stomach. They sat like that gazing into each other's eyes, admiring each other. Mickey gazed at his wife, taking in every inch of her beauty. She wore a simple T-shirt, a pair of hip-hugger jeans and sneakers. Of course she also wore her hair ribbon and gloves. He couldn't help but think of how cute, cool and hip she looked. She always had been like that. She had her own style and it suited her perfectly. She didn't follow trends; she set her own.

Minnie gazed at her husband, looking over every inch of him. He also wore a T-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers, along with his gloves. She couldn't help but think of how cute, hip and cool he looked. He had his own style and it suited him. He never followed trends. He set them. She leaned close and touched her nose to his, nuzzling it.

"Kinda hard to believe it's been a year, isn't it?" he mussed, thinking of the past year. She pursed her lips.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no!" he quickly amended. "It's just that this past year... Hard to believe so many memories and fun things are packed into it." She smiled as she listened intently, wanting to hear what he felt. "We've done and shared so much over the past year, yet there are still so many things I want us to do and share." His words plucked her heartstrings. She felt her heart flutter. She knew he could be deep, and it never failed to melt her when he was.

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, raising a hand to his cheek. "I feel the same way as you. We've done and shared so much in the past year, but there are so many more things I want us to do and share together. So many memories and fun things are packed into this past year, but that's only the beginning. There are so many more things to do, so many more memories to make." She looked deep into his eyes, smiling fondly as she raised a hand to his cheek. "And there is nobody else I'd rather make them with or do things with."

"Aw, shucks, Minnie..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved her arms around his neck as they leaned close and kissed. After a moment, they broke the kiss and pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Mickey raised one hand to her head and began to rub behind her ear, making her head tilt a little and her moan in response as she smiled. She loved his touch. He moved his hand back around to her back and hugged her close to him. She smiled and raised one hand up to one of his ears and began to trail her index finger along the edge of it playfully. He chuckled, as it tickled, and she giggled. It was then that Minnie got a playful idea, as she was feeling playful.

"How about we play some tag?" she asked cutely with a playful smile. Mickey, feeling playful himself, thought it sounded like a great idea.

"All right," he agreed. The little female mouse giggled.

"And if you catch me, you'll get a prize," she added, leaning closer to him with half-lidded eyes and nuzzling her nose to his.

"What kind of prize?" he pondered.

"You'll have to catch me to find out," she grinned. With that, she eased off him and took his hand, helping him stand. Then she gave him a playful peck on his lips. "Tag! You're it!" She broke into a light sprint, laughing as she did. Laughing, he took off after her. Naturally, being young mice, Mickey and Minnie could run pretty fast. Both were agile, quick and were equal on a lot of things. So for them, it was an even match. Minnie darted around some trees, trying to elude her pursuer. She knew he could hear her though, because she couldn't help but laugh. After moving around some pines, she stopped, trying to catch her breath and listening for her lover. But she didn't hear him. She tried to quite her breathing and listen for any sound of him. Although she had sensitive hearing, he did as well. Both were aware of this. She looked around, trying to spot him.

Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her and whipped around to see him running toward her.

"Now I've got ya!" he exclaimed.

"Not yet you haven't!" she laughed, and took off. Both laughing, he sprinted up behind her and caught her.

"I gotcha!" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. She squeaked and laughed as he picked her up. Setting her back down, she turned around in his arms and draped her arms loosely over his shoulders. "Hee hee! You caught me."

"Now what do I get for a prize?" he asked, grinning slyly. She snickered.

"How about this?" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, making his mind go numb. She couldn't help but moan as she kissed him. After a few seconds, she pulled away to see the goofy grin on his face that she loves and thinks is adorable.

"That's a good prize..." he said, coming out of his daze.

"I thought you'd think so," she giggled.

"Now if you can catch me, I'll give you a prize," he challenged her, grinning.

"Ooh, what kind of prize?" she asked, smiling a little seductively.

"You'll have to catch me if ya want to get it," he said. Then he let go of her and took off. "You're it!" Smiling determinedly, and laughing, she took off after him. Mickey weaved around the trees, trying to lose her. After weaving through several trees, he stopped, realizing she was no longer behind him. He tried to quiet his breath as he attempted to catch it, listening for her. He looked around, trying to spot any sudden movement. He suddenly heard a sound behind him and spun around to see her sprinting toward him.

"I've got you now!" she exclaimed.

"Not yet!" he retorted as he sprinted away. She ran up to him and glomped him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she caught him.

"Gotcha!" she said. Both laughed. Then he turned around and moved his arms around her waist.

"Yep. You caught me."

"So what's my prize?" she asked cutely. The young male mouse chuckled.

"Will this do?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, making her mind go blank. He had paralyzed her with his kiss making her moan, her limbs go limp, her tail twitch and curl, and one leg raise behind her as she leaned into him. After a few seconds, he pulled away and saw her dazed, love-struck expression and the goofy grin on her face. Coming out of her daze, the young little girl mouse got her senses together enough to reply.

"That's a wonderful prize..." she said dreamily, still feeling the tingles going through her from his kiss.

"I thought you'd like it," he snickered. The young lover's stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's mesmerizing eyes. Suddenly a gentle breeze began to blow, reminding Mickey of their kite. "How about we go get our kite?" he suggested.

"Sure!" Minnie replied. They grabbed each other's hand, got the picnic basket and headed back to their truck to get their kite. They each grabbed hold of the string and began to run, and before long, their kite was flying high up in the air. They stood together each holding onto the string as they watched their kite fly. They had a lot of fun flying their kite, and after a while, the wind began dying down, thus they had to put their kite back in the truck.

"Welp. Whaddaya say we go dancing?" Mickey suggested as they stood at their truck.

"I'd love to!" Minnie replied brightly. He opened the door for her, ushering inside.

"M'lady."

"Why thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek as she climbed into the cab. He got in and she snuggled against him as he started the truck. The mouse couple headed to their favorite place to dance. Walking in, they were glad that the dance floor wasn't crowded. They took a seat at a table and chatted until both heard a song that they liked begin to play.

"Shall we?" Mickey asked, standing and reaching his hand out.

"Yes, we shall," Minnie replied, standing and placing her hand in his. They stepped out onto the dance floor and began to cut a rug. Once the song ended, a slow song began to play. Minnie draped her arms over his shoulders and Mickey placed his hands on her sides as they began to dance slow and close, gazing into each other's eyes. Then, the next song began to play. It was "Lost in this Moment" by Big and Rich.

"Our song," they said in unison as they smiled at one anohter. That had became their song ever since it was played at their wedding. Hearing it brought back so many wonderful memories of that day. They danced together, staring into each other's eyes, each mesmerized. At one point, Mickey gently dipped Minnie, making her giggle. As she stood up, their eyes met, and both leaned in for a kiss. "I love you," both said together softly with a smile.

After dancing, Mickey and Minnie headed back to the park. It was getting later, so it wouldn't be very long before the sun would set. When they got there they went for a stroll through the park hand-in-hand. They stopped at a little bridge and watched some little ducklings in the water and chuckled as they watched them. When it was dusk they went to their special spot and cuddled up underneath the pine tree as they admired the beauty of the evening sky; how the clouds were painted a beautiful orange. They sat there together snuggled close as they watched the sunset, then they began admiring the beauty of the nighttime sky. They watched the stars twinkle and admired how the moon gave everything a lovely glow.

They turned and gazed into each other's eyes and were mesmerized. To Mickey, the stars and the moon could never even match the beauty he saw as he looked into her warm, innocent, beautiful brown eyes. The beauty he saw there was more breathtaking than any amount of stars. And to Minnie, the heavens above could never even come close to the beauty she saw as she gazed into his adorable, warm, innocent eyes. They were more breathtaking than any amount of stars in the sky. As they sat there, Mickey raised a hand to Minnie's cheek and cupped it delicately. She raised her hand and cupped his, holding it there, feeling the warmth of his hand flowing through her.

"Happy anniversary, Minnie," Mickey smiled tenderly.

"Happy anniversary, Mickey," Minnie smiled sweetly. They leaned close and shared a loving kiss. Pulling away, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Just then, each saw something out of the corner of their eye and glanced back up at the sky to see a shooting star. "Ooh, a shooting star!" Minnie said excitedly.

"Better make a wish," Mickey advised. She turned to him with a warm smile.

"I don't need to make a wish. I've got everything I could ever want right here," she said, nuzzling him affectionately. He smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Why don't you make one anyway. You don't see a shooting star that often," he said.

"Okay," she agreed. Both looked up to at the sky and made a wish.

"I wish Mickey and I will be together forever," Minnie wished in her mind.

"I wish Minnie and I will always be together," Mickey wished in his mind. They finished making their wish and looked to one another with a smile. "So. Think your wish'll come true?" Mickey asked. She smiled demurely up at him as she snuggled against him.

"It already has." He kissed one of her ears softly, making her giggle. "What about your wish?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled.

"It's already come true." She felt her heart melt.

"Oh, Mickey." They leaned close and nuzzled noses. After a bit, they pulled away.

"So, are ya ready for our moonlight stroll?" he asked her. He saw her eyes sparkle and a bright smile light up her cute, beautiful face.

"You betcha!" she answered. They stood and took one another's hand.

"Shall we begin our stroll, my dear?" he asked, bowing. She giggled.

"Of course, my love," she replied, then kissed his cheek when he stood. Mickey and Minnie walked through the park hand-in-hand, just listening to the crickets and frogs and watching the fireflies. As they walked, Mickey felt something against his shoulder and looked down to see that Minnie had latched her arm around his and now rested her head upon his shoulder. He smiled, feeling his heart flutter. Minnie sighed softly and contently as she felt his warmth. The young mouse couple walked through the park for a little while before heading home.

Once they arrived home, Mickey opened the door for Minnie and she smiled at him and kissed him as she got out. They walked hand-in-hand into their home and went into the kitchen. Just like with breakfast, each wanted to make dinner for the other, so both agreed to make dinner for each other like they had breakfast. After making dinner, they sat down at the table, held hands as they said a prayer, then started on their meal. After dinner, they went upstairs to shower and change. Coming back downstairs, the night wasn't over yet.

"Now wait right here and close your eyes," Mickey instructed as he led his wife over to the couch. "I have a surprise for you." A coy smile was planted on his face. He knew she would like the anniversary gift he got her.

"A surprise?" the little girl mouse asked curiously, her head tilting to one side.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"Mickey, you didn't have to get me anything," Minnie said with a smile. "Just spending our anniversary together is the best anniversary present I could ever ask for."

"Aw, shucks," he blushed. "Thanks, Min. But I still want to give you your surprise." He stepped behind her and placed his hands over her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. "Now keep your eyes closed until I tell ya, okay?"

"Okay," she giggled. She heard him sprint upstairs and just a few seconds later, she heard him coming down the stairs. She felt the front of his warm body press against her back and his warm, strong arms wrap around her slender waist, his hands resting at her stomach, and it made her insides warm and her melt in his arms. He always had that effect on her.

"Okay. Open your eyes," he whispered behind her ear, making a pleasurable quiver go up her spine. She opened her eyes and saw a beautifully wrapped present in his left hand and an envelope in his right. She turned in his arms to face him, her heart fluttering.

"Oh, Mickey, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," he said shyly. He moved his hands around to her front and held up the presents. She smiled at him and took them as both sat on the couch. First, she opened the card. She smiled at how beautiful the card was as she slipped it delicately out of the envelope. It was adorned in white and gold and had golden roses around it.

"Mickey..." she said, her heart melting as she looked at him.

"Read it," he instructed. Turning back to the card, she opened it and began to read the words he had written. Her heartstrings were plucked with every word. Once she finished, she looked up into the warm eyes of her companion. Then she wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in a warm hug.

"Aw, Mickey," she murmured, her heart fluttering. "That's so sweet. I love it." The male mouse returned her embrace, hugging her close to him. She pulled away a little, sniffed and wiped the tears of joy that had gathered in her eyes. "You're wonderful," she smiled, then leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you so much." He smiled happily.

"You're welcome." They touched noses then pulled back. "Now this," he said eagerly, holding up her present. She smiled and took the little box. Gently, she pulled on the ribbon and lifted the lid, revealing a little blue rectangular box. Curious, she opened the lid and gasped, one hand raising to her mouth. Inside was a little golden key attached to a golden chain. Also included was a smaller chain, also gold.

"Oh, Mickey... It's beautiful..." she whispered, admiring the gift.

"That's the key to my heart," he said with a loving smile. She looked up at him, her eyes beginning to water. "Well, you've always had it," he said sheepishly, "but now you can wear it wherever you go. The longer chain is for you to wear it as a necklace and the smaller one is in case you want to wear it as a bracelet." Minnie felt her heart flutter at his words. She blinked away the tears of joy in her eyes and embraced him.

"Oh, Mickey!" she said, hugging him tight. "I love it! I'll never take it off. Never ever!" She pulled away and looked up to him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, kid," he said, happy that she liked her present. She hugged him and he hugged her back. After a bit, she pulled away. She gently pulled the key and the longer chain out of the box and held it up.

"Will you put it on me, please?" she asked sweetly.

"I'd be happy to," he replied. She turned her back to him a bit and he raised the necklace up in front of her and fastened the back of it around her neck. She then turned around facing him.

"How does it look?" she asked. The key hung down and rested above the golden heart pendant, pointing to it.

"It looks beautiful on you," he complimented, making her heart twirl.

"Thank you." She moved her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. After a moment, she pulled away, smiling slyly. "Now you wait right here. I have a surprise for you, too."

"You do?" he asked, curious.

"Uh-huh," she said cutely. "Now close your eyes and wait right here. And don't open them until I say so, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. She giggled and got up off the couch and sprinted upstairs. She returned a few seconds later and he felt her sit on the couch, then a pair of soft, warm lips pressed lightly against his cheek.

"Okay. You can open them," she whispered against his neck, her hot breath brushing over his skin like a fog rolling in. He opened his eyes to see her holding a little box and a card in her lap.

"Minnie, you didn't have to get me anything," he told her.

"I wanted to," she smiled. "Besides, you wouldn't have listened to me if I told you not to get me anything, now would you?"

"No," he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We see? Even Steven," she said. They shared a smile, then she held up his card, indicating for him to read it. He smiled, took it, opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was a beautiful white card decorated with red roses around it. "Read it," she urged with a smile. Nodding, he opened the card and began to read. By the time he finished, he had to wipe his own eyes, for the words she had written had made his heart flutter. Turning to her, he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Aw, Minnie," he said, hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back. "I love it. That's really sweet." After a bit, he pulled away, smiling into her big brown eyes. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"Not as wonderful as you," she smiled. They shared a smile then leaned close and shared a kiss.

"Thank you," he said when they pulled away.

"You're welcome," she replied. Then she pointed to his present. "Go on and open your gift," she urged eagerly. Complying, he pulled on the ribbon and lifted the lid, exposing a little rectangular box inside. Curious, he pulled it out and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw a gold key and key chain. It was similar to the one he got her; the same size, but just a little different in design. But it was still every bit as beautiful. "It's the key to my heart," she said with a loving smile. "Well, you've always had the key to my heart," she said warmly, "but now you can wear it wherever you go." He looked at her, his heart fluttering in his chest. "We got each other the same gift. Now we can carry the keys to each other's heart everywhere," she said, loving the idea.

"Aw, Min," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I'll never take it off. Never. Thank you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You're welcome," she smiled, happy that he liked his gift. He then pulled it out of the box and held it up.

"Would you?"

"Of course." As he turned his back to her, she gently fastened it around his neck, then he turned back around to her.

"How's it look?" he asked. She looked at the key, seeing how it hung over his heart, just the way her key hung over hers.

"It looks dashing on you," she complimented.

"Thanks," he said. They gazed into each other's eyes, admiring them and each thinking how blessed and lucky they were. Mickey then leaned back on the couch and Minnie happily snuggled against him, sighing happily and contently as she did.

"Happy anneversary, Mickey," she said, looking up at him with a loving smile, then kissed his cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Minnie," he said, looking down at her with a smile. He kissed the top of her head, making her giggle softly. Minnie sighed softly, snuggling against him.

"This has been such a wonderful day."

"It sure has been. It was great." The young little girl mouse looked up at her true love then, smiling demurely as she hugged him close to her.

"Happy anniversary, Mickey." The young male mouse hugged his companion close.

"Happy anniversary, Minnie."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared a loving kiss, each feeling their bodies tingle from it. After several seconds, they pulled away and smiled. Then they cuddled close once more and just sat there together, each relishing each other's warmth, presence, and love. The young mouse couple sat on the couch cuddled up together for a little while, when Mickey got an idea. "Hold on a second," he said and started to get up. She eased up, allowing him get up, though she really wanted to stay there cuddled next to him. He got down on one knee and took her hand. "Minnie," he began, looking up into her eyes. "We shared so much over this past year. And though we did have a few some tough times, we still faced it together. You and I." He grinned a little, hope shining in his eyes. "Will you continue to have me as your husband? Sharing each day with me and being my wife? Living each day as one?" Minnie looked down at her lover, her eyes shining with love and her heart fluttering with happiness.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled softly, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. She got off the couch and down on the the floor with him, standing on her knees in front of him as she took his hands into hers. "Yes! Of course I will! It would be a dream come true," she said with a loving smile before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. "You know I always will." They shared a nose nuzzle, then pulled away. "We've shared so much together this past year," she began, gazing into his eyes. "And though we did go through a few tough times, we faced them together, side-by-side. You and I." She smiled, her eyes shining with hope. "Will you continue to take me as your wife? Sharing each day with me and being my husband? Living each day as one?" Mickey smiled at his companion, his eyes returning the love and happiness in hers as his heart fluttered.

"Of course I will. You know I always will," he said with a tender smile. They shared a smile, then each leaned close and nose-nuzzled each other. Pulling away, he got an idea. He held up his index finger. She looked at him curiously and watched him with interest as he stood and held out his hand. "Come with me." Curious, she took his hand, got up and followed him into the den, where the piano sat. He stepped over to the bookshelf where a CD player was and pulled out a CD. He turned to her with a grin, and put the disc into the slot and closed the door. He then sat down at the piano and started to play. Music began to fill the room and Minnie smiled as she quickly recognized the tune. It was "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee.

Minnie leaned against the piano as Mickey began to sing, and she smiled as she listened to his voice. His voice was mesmerizing, entrancing, lovely. She could listen to him sing all day. He had always been her favorite singer. His voice was sweet music to her ears. She began to sing along with him, together making a beautiful harmony as they sang as a duet. Mickey listened to her sing, her cute, sweet, beautiful and angelic voice mesmerizing him. It was lovely, mesmerizing and entrancing. Her voice was sweet music to his ears and she had always been his favorite singer. He could listen to her all day long. Minnie hopped up on the piano and continued to sing with him. He would look up at her and meet her eyes as he played the keys with grace and style. She always thought he was amazing at it. She kept her eyes on him the whole time she sang, mesmerized by him. Soon, she lied down on her stomach on the piano, her face close to his as they sang and gazed into each other's eyes. Minnie leaned close and nuzzled her nose to his at one point and both smiled. Closer to the end of the song, Minnie hoped off the piano and sat next to Mickey on the bench as both began to play the piano and sing together. When the song finished, the mice sat there for a moment, gazing and smiling at one another.

"I love it when we sing together," Minnie said.

"Me too," Mickey replied. Then Minnie got an idea.

"One sec," she said, holding up her index finger. She got up and walked over to the bookshelf, took the CD out of the player, and pulled out another. Putting it into the disc slot, she turned around and met his curious gaze with a smile. As the music began to fill the room, Mickey quickly recognized the song. It was "No Place That Far" by Sara Evans and Vince Gill. He got up and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"May I have this dance?" She smiled lovingly up at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Minnie moved her arms around his shoulders as Mickey rested his hands on her sides, and they began to dance slow and close. Minnie also began to sing as she smiled and gazed into her husband's tender brown eyes. Soon, Mickey joined in and both began to sing as a duet, singing together in a perfect harmony. They gently swayed as they danced together, their bodies moving together in a perfect motion and their hearts beating together as one. As the song came to an end, their faces were only inches away from one another's, each sharing and tasting each other's breaths. They gazed into each other's eyes, and each leaned close as their lips met in a loving and passionate kiss. After several seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away. "I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie smiled lovingly.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," Mickey said with a loving smile. The young mice hugged each other. Pulling away, Minnie took his hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart.

"Can you feel it?" she asked. He focused his attention on his hand and felt the gentle beating of her heart against his palm. A soothing and wonderful rhythm to him. He nodded as she held his hand there. "Listen. Can you hear it? she asked softly. He felt her heart.

_Thump thump_. _Thump thump_.

"It's saying 'Love you'. 'Love you'." As she spoke those two sweet words, they were in perfect harmony with the beating of her young heart. "My heart is filled with so much love for you. Every time you hear or feel my heart beat, it's saying 'Love you'. My heart beats for you. My heart is, always has been and always will be yours. It's yours forever." She smiled lovingly as she spoke, and her eyes shone with the love she felt for him in her heart.

"Aw, Minnie," he murmured, and wrapped her in a tight hug. She happily returned it. As he pulled away, he took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Can you feel it?" he asked her. She focused her attention on her hand and felt the thudding of his heart against her palm. She loved the sound and feel of his heart.

_Thump thump_. _Thump thump_.

"It's saying 'you, too'. 'you, too'." His words matched up with the beat of his heart perfectly. She felt her heart twirl at his words, her insides melting. "Every beat of my heart is filled with love for you. So much. Anytime you hear it or feel it, it's saying 'Love you'. My heart has always been yours and it always will be. It beats for you." As he spoke, he smiled gently, and his eyes mirrored the emotion within his heart.

"Oh, Mickey," she uttered, wrapping him in a tight hug. Mickey and Minnie hugged each other close, feeling their hearts beating together; as one. Two hearts creating a rhythm of love, trust, faith and devotion.

_Thump thump_.

_Love you_.

_Thump thump_.

_L__ove you_.

As they pulled away, they smiled at one another.

"Love you," the said in unison. They shared a smile, then a kiss.

"I've had such a swell day, Mickey," Minnie said when they pulled back. "This has been a wonderful anniversary. You made this day wonderful. Thank you so much."

"Gosh... You're welcome," Mickey replied. "Thank you for making this day wonderful too. This has been a great anniversary. I've had a swell day today. Thank you too." She giggled.

"Aw, Mickey. You're welcome." They leaned close and shared a kiss.

"Happy anniversary, doll," he said when they pulled away.

"Happy anniversary, baby," she said. They shared a smile and hugged one another.

All in all, it had been a terrific anniversary. Even better than they had hoped. Mickey and Minnie held each other close, each feeling their love for one another within every beat of their hearts. They're every bit as happy and as in love as they were the day they began dating, and the day they got married. They knew that no matter what, they would always be together. They had been happily married for a whole year, and they knew they would always be. What they had could never be broken. Their love was undying, everlasting and eternal. They were happy, they were madly in love, and they were together. They would always be devoted to one another and they would always be together. Forever and ever.

THE END


End file.
